Bubbles Move To Kanto More then Expected
by TrainerBubbles1
Summary: Summary inside read to find out


Bubbles Move To Kanto More Then Expected

hi there i'm trainer bubbles and this is the story of my oc Bubbles i submited her to Shocks and Static (please read it's a great story ^^) Either way let's get this story show on the road XD oh yea i'm new so please tell me what ya think ^-^!

Summery: Bubbles has moved to Kanto think it would be just like Johto just new pokemon but she got more then expected please read to find out more!

We see a girl with brown hair wearing a T-shirt with a light blue heart and a blue jacket with a pink and a lime green heart plus blue jean shorts that stopped at her knees brushing a thyplosion calmly while two pichus(one was pikachu colored and the other had a notched ear) ran by playing with a igglybluff, espeon,and umbreon. This girl was know as Bubbles she was a Rookie trainer not much of a battler but she still rasied the pokemon with care. Heh You enjoying your self guys asked the girl standing up finishing brushing the thyplosion.

Pi pi chu!

Igglybluff!

Espe!

Umbre!

Typlosion!

Thats good...to bad we're moving said the girl then she looked down slightly. Thy thyplosion said the thypolsion nudging Bubbles sadly. I know Blaster but i still wish you could come along but mom and dad said no ...promise you and the others will answer when i call the professor asked Bubbles looking up only to be tackled by all of the pokemon as they hugged her. Hahaha i'll take that as a yes as she said still being hugged. Heh having fun Bubs said a voice beside them. Huh said Bubbles and looked at the boy with black hair messily stuffed under a yellow hat that was backwards with a black pokeball symbol on the back wearing a black shirt with a red jacket over it with some jeans. huh oh hi there Joey and yep we're having fun enjoying the time before we have to say good bye said Bubbles sitting up. Booo goodbye's said Joey crossing his arms. I know said Bubbles laying down causing the espeon to start licking her cheek. H-hey that tickles Shine said Bubbles hugging the espeon. Espeon Espe said Shine smiling starting to nuzzle Zoey's cheek. Heh your way healthier then when i first found you Shine if i hadn't come who's knows what could have happened said Bubbles looking at the sky having a flashback.

*FLASHBACK*

We see Bubbles a pikachu colored pichu and a cyndaquil walking into cherrygrove city. Ok we're here Sparky and Blaster said Bubbles happily. Pichu cried Sparky happily from Bubbles shoulder pumping a fist into the air. Cyn cyndaquil said Blaster smiling at Bubbles. Eee came a small cry from an allley. What was that said Bubbles heading toward the sound. She looked at the alley and saw a houndour attacking an eevee probably over teritory. The eevee was battered and bruisedon the verge of fainting Hey cut that out ...sparky charge beam cried bubbles pointing to the houdour. Sparky jumped off bubbles shoulder and fired a charge beam blasting the houdour back it growls and charged at the duo about to use bite on Bubbles. Blaster jumped up and tackled the houdour into the wall fainting it growling at it for trying to hurt Bubbles. thanks blaster nice job said Bubbles smiling. Cynda cynda said blaster rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Bubbles kneeled down and picked up the eevee she looked it over and found a collar it said hello my name is Shine my owner abandoned me cause i was too weak keep me if you want to but why would you want such a patheic eevee. Bubbles found and took the tag off and held it up to Blaster who melted it. Not true at all she said craddling the eevee named Shine. You'll grow up and be a strong eevee no pokemon is pathiec it's a trainers job to make bonds and train with a pokemon so your old trainer was the patheic one said Bubbles Hugging Shine. Shrine seemed stunned by what Bubbles said then softly let a smile form and licked her on the cheek. Let's go get you healed said Bubbles about to carry Shine to the pokemon center but Shine had a better idea and jumped out Bubbles hands. Shine reached out a paw and touched the pink heal ball on Bubbles belt going into the heal ball which glowed red then stopped. Bubbles looked confused then smiled as she grabbed the heal ball. Smart eevee she knew a heal ball instantly heals a pokemon when they are caught said Bubbles before realeasing a fully healed Shine. Eevee cried Shine jumping into Bubbles arms. i guess you've diecded to travel with us said Bubbles starting to walk again. Eve eevee ee said Shine in a questioning tone, We're going to explore the region that's all really and Sparky wants to find his friend a notched ear pichu said Bubbles Looking at Sparky on her Shoulder. Pichu pi said Sparky confindently with a smile. cynda cyndaquil said Blaster smirking at Sparky. pichu chu u pi cried Sparky stomping his foot jumping off Bubbles shoulder . Cynda said Blaster shrugging and then the two realized Bubbles and Shine were still walking and ran after them.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Bubbles came back to her senses when another pokemon started licking her cheek. come on you too Night said Bubbles looking at the umbreon who smiled back playfully before tackling Bubbles over. iggly iggly iggly cried igglybluff laughing at them. I-igglybluff your suppose to be on my side cried Bubbles laughing trying to get night off of her. i got him said Joey picking up Night who pouted. BUBBLES TIME TO GO came a voice outside the lab. Looks like it's time to go said Bubbles sadly standing up. The pokemon all sighed and followed Bubbles out the lab. We'll miss you guys i'll call when i have the chance said Bubbles about to climb into the car. You better call and tell us how everythings going said Joey smiling. Don't worry i will i'll call as soon as possible ...Sparkette and Sparky come on it's time to go said Bubbles as the two pichu darted up onto her shoulders. They climbed into the truck and waved from the back seat as they drove off. Bye guys see you when we call cried Bubbles. chu chu pi cried Sparky waving to the others. chu pi chu cried Sparkette waving as she leaned out farther about to fall and was brought back into the car by Bubbles and Sparky. You should really be less reckless said Bubbles looking at the two. chu pichu pi cried Sparkette flailing her arms. pi pichu cried Sparky crossing his arms. heh ok then if you say so said Bubbles looking out the side of the car as they made their way towards kanto. Wow said Bubbles looking at all the pokemon some she had never seen before a few she had. She saw an eevee then sighed thinking about Shine and Night. i wonder how the others are doing mumbled Bubbles. PICHU cried Sparkette pointing to something tugging Bubbles said Bubbles looking where sparkette was pointing and there has a ton of trainers chasing something yelling attacks and throwing pokeballs. wow this town is full of energy said Bubbles sweastdropping. pi said both pichus also sweatdropping. The group parked at a house and the three quickly ran out out the car into the house. Wow it's almost like the old house but we aren't by the lab said Bubbles looking around then ran up stairs. The pichu's looked at each other then smiled and ran off to explore the house. Sparkette climbed up onto the counter and ran along it knocking a few boxes of cereal of the counter as she ran ran after her and managed to pull afSparkette and me ran after as fast as we could that Buneary would pay if Bubbles got sick from that bite. We ran up the stairs into Bubbles room and saw she had passed out on her bed strangely her hand wasn't cut from the bite. I sighed in relief and looked at Sparkette she was sighing in relief too. Now we just had to hope she was ok. We all it's almost like the old house but we aren't by the lab said Bubbles looking around then ran up stairs. The pichu's looked at each other then smiled and ran off to explore the house. Sparkette climbed up onto the counter and ran along it knocking a few boxes of cereal of the counter as she ran ran after her and managed to pull a few boxes up before they fell the other boxes fell to the ground. Guys we just got here and your already making a mess cried Bubbles. Both pichu sweatdropped nervously as she said that. It's ok guys just be more careful said Bubbles starting to pick up the boxes that had fell. Well it's pretty late and we did a good amount of unpacking so let's get some rest guys. The two pichu nodded and they all went up stairs for bed. The next day came quick and we see the group at the table Bubbles eatting some cereal while the pichu were eatting some pokemon food. Let's go see what pokemon are around here said Bubbles as she walked out the back door the pichus quickly darted after her looking around. They looked around from the trees and saw something golden a few trees ahead heading their way. Pi pichu chu pi pi cried Sparky pointing in the direction happily. Really you found something already great said Bubbles and the pichu jumped down to her shoulders just as Bubbles ran foreward toward the golden pokemon. They came to a small clearing and a golden colored Buneary sat there on a log as if it had been waiting. W-wow said Bubbles kneeling down infront of the the buneary. It looked at her and smiled slightly and as Bubbles reached out to pet the buneary it bit her. OW cried Bubbles as she held her hand she started feeling dizzy and ran for the house. The pichu were about to attack the Buneary but it had already ran they quickly went after Bubbles worried

(Sparky's pov.)

Sparkette and me ran after as fast as we could that Buneary would pay if Bubbles got sick from that bite. We ran up the stairs into Bubbles room and saw she had passed out on her bed strangely her hand wasn't cut from the bite. I sighed in relief and looked at Sparkette she was sighing in relief too. Now we just had to hope she was ok. We both went down stairs and decided to wait for Bubbles to get up we entertained ourselfs by having some pratice battles and eatting berries when night came Bubbles still wasn't up we hoped she would wake up by the morning if not i don't know what we'll do.

(Bubbles pov.)

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the pichu were beside and something fluffy was under my head. Wait fluffly i looked beside me and at the head of my bed was my pillow. if my pillow was over there then what was i laying on. I stood up and didn't see anything on the bed were the fluffiness was then i looked at my mirror getting my answer i had two light blue buneary ears and a buneary tail. B-Bubbles came a voice behind me i turned around and Sparky was looking up at me confused. Yes sparky ...wait how did i understand you i said grabbing my white hat with a light blue pokeball symbol on it. Maybe cause your part Buneary said Sparky sniffing me. Really i didn't notice i said sarcasticlly while grabbing a few stones and berries. What are you doing said Sparky finally noticing i was grabbing stuff. We're going to go find that Buneary or people like me i said putting the bag on my shoulder. But do we even know if there's people like you asked Sparky. Well the only way to find out is to explore i said as i suddenly started glowing and shrunk. I blinked a few time and looked up at Sparky on my bed...wait looked up. I hopped over to the mirror again and saw a buneary who was blue were it should be blue. I-i'm a buneary i gasped looking at myself. Ok walk up Sparkette please Sparky let's get going i said. But what about your mom want she be worried said Sparky. Don't worry i planned on starting our exploring through this journey today anyway i said jumping up to the bed now let's go i said. Sparkette Looking at me surprised as Sparky and me filled her in. So where do we start asked Sparkette. I don't really know let's just explore and look for that Buneary i said confidently. The others nodded and i grabbed onto them then jumped to the window. The pichu openned it easily and we hopped out it onto the ground. We looked around luckily none of those trainers were around. Let's go guys i said as we darted into the forest to find that buneary and to explore.

The End

AN: heh did you enjoy either way click that review button and tell me what you think Trainer Bubbles1 out!


End file.
